


Closet Full Of Lilies

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dark, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Obsession, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing.Love can be consuming.Love can be obsession.Love can be tainted.Love can be deadly.Just ask Brendon.





	Closet Full Of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fruity babies.
> 
> Your Fruit Mommy is here. Yeah I know I should've finished this like last month, but I get easily distracted. Oops. Lol
> 
> Well as you already know, this is another dark turn on my new favorite ship Brentrick. But then again I can make anything dark. 
> 
> This story will be told in the view point of Brendon. Something new I'm trying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

I was shaking profusely. My heart was pounding so loud in my ears that I couldn't hear anything else. My eyes were glued to my hands. They were so caked with blood. Such a red thick liquid, but it wasn't my own. I felt my mouth run dry. The lump in my throat growing stronger.

 

“B-brendon what did you do?” A small quivering voice drew me from my semi panic state. I turned to see The beautiful man that I love so much. Hair like a sunflower, eyes like hazelnuts, skin so pure and firm like buttermilk. Anyone could fall for such a rare creature. And I just happen to be that anyone. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him or to protect him from this horrible world. “Brendon why did you-”

 

“He was scum Patrick.” I informed him rather colder than I wanted to. That was when I moved my gaze from my hands to the bloody shell that used to be my ex boyfriend. He had the nerve to say that I was obsessed with Patrick, that it was just some sick and twisted desires. Nothing of the so called real love me and him once shared. He said I needed help. Well I showed him just what I needed. And it was for him to be gone, scrapped from the dirt of this cold world. That was the fate for anyone who would dare try to separate me from my precious flower.

 

“B-brendon what are you talking about? No matter what he said he didn't deserve-” Patrick tried to reason with me as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“He wanted to hurt us, Patrick….I had no choice.” I told him because taking me away from him was more mental damage than I was willing to bare. And surely he’d agree too.

 

Patrick slowly walked over to me to remove the bloody knife that was still in my hand. I didn't even know I still had it in my hand. It just felt natural. A part of me, something that just fit so perfectly in my grasp. I wanted to protest him removing such an important part of me. When I felt tears on my shoulder. He was holding me tight with those delicate wings of his. Also known as his arms. I wasn't anywhere near religious, but I swear that Patrick was indeed my guardian angel. And he must be protected at all cost.

 

“Please tell me that he tried to hurt you. Oh please just let me know that you didn't just kill a man in cold blood Brendon.” Patrick held my face. His stained with fresh salty tears and mine with fresh sticky blood. Quite the contrast, but it didn't seem to bother him any. That's why I loved him so much. He was even willing to dirty those pretty hands with my sinful ways.

 

I slowly steadied my vision on to him. A true vision in itself. I could get lost in such heavenly things such as him. “H-he came at me with the knife, said if he couldn't have me then no one could. He told me that he was gonna hurt you a-and make me watch….I couldn't let him do that Patrick. I just couldn't.” I held my head down as the water started to flow. We both knew it was a lie, but I also knew he wouldn't turn me in. Not in a million years. It was against his kind nature to hurt anyone, even if they deserved it. Maybe that's what first drew me to him. Someone that was too kind hearted for his own good.

 

“Okay…..I understand, it was self defense. And I couldn't hate you for keeping us safe.” Patrick told me as he wiped my eyes. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself that my lies were real. Either way, that was when I knew we were gonna be together forever. A satisfying smile crept on my face at that thought. Nothing I did was going to rid me of my beauty that is Patrick.

 

And that was only just the beginning. Sure I told myself it would never happen again, but even that was false. I told myself that I was doing this to ensure no one came between us. And that was true, but what was also true was that I loved the thrill of killing. As much as I tried there was always someone sneaking around threatening to steal my lovely bird. And Patrick was mine. All mine!

 

Over time Patrick stopped asking for an explanation as to why I hurt people. He had convinced himself that it was for the best. Maybe if he told himself that they were all bad men then he could sleep at night. Or possibly he was afraid of me if he ever opposed me. While most would take offense to that, I on the other hand did not. See if you look at it fear came out of a deep rooted respect, adoration even. And if you admire someone, then devotion couldn't be far behind. So in my eyes his fear proved how much he loved me.

                                        •

We pulled up to the pump at the Gas Station. “Patrick go get us some snacks and a couple of sodas while I fill up the tank.” I said to him as I handed him money to go inside. Yet he was busy looking outside. His eyes trained on the sky. “Hey I'm talking to you.” I furrowed my brows and gripped his shoulder. Not in an aggressive manner, because I would never wanna hurt him. But it was tight enough so he knew I wanted attention.

 

“Oh I-I'm sorry. I must have been day dreaming.” Patrick said with a smile, but it looked strange. He would get like this every so often. Distant for no reason. Well there was a reason, but neither of us would really talk about our blaring problems.

 

“You sure Patrick? You've been off all day.” I asked a bit worried. I mean I may not wanna hear the usual from him, but I never wanna see my angel so upset.

 

“W-well d-do you think you could possibly-”

 

“No.” I cut him off. I scowled at the thought of stopping. It felt way too good to stop now. Besides I am ridding the world of disgusting people. Patrick should be proud of me. Not constantly asking me to stop. Couldn't he see I did all this for him. Yes it was all for him.

 

“B-but baby, I can help you. Just please-” Patrick took my hand and held it tight. His eyes threatened to spill more tears that I didn't wanna see.

 

“Put your shades on.” I sighed as I turned away from him. While I hated to see him cry, I could still get through that. But what I didn't like was the deep purple bruising under his left eye. I grit my teeth at the thought of that bastard putting his disgusting hands on what's mine. Patrick belonged to me and me alone. Before I knew it, I had a deep scowl on my face. Blood boiling inside me. The need to kill growing ever so strongly.

 

“Baby you want Reese's I know you like them so much.” Patrick laughed as he was squeezing my hand. I could tell he was trying to calm me down. He knew the warning signs of me snapping and he'd do anything I said to keep me under control. That was how good my angel was to me. I truly was blessed to have him.

 

I smiled when I turned to see him wearing the pretty round shaped shades I bought him earlier. “Yeah I’d love some Reese's, thank you.” I kissed his cheek before I got out. He quickly followed and headed inside. While I filled up the tank. It took of about ten to fifteen minutes and Patrick had yet to come out. I hated leaving him unattended for long so I soon made my way inside.

 

I was surprised to find my beautiful flower laughing at whatever this piece of trash said to him. I clenched my fist the closer I came. And that old feeling slowly crept into my bones. I smirked as I wrapped my arm around Patrick, who immediately flinch at my sudden appearance. “So what's so funny guys?” I smirked between them.

 

“N-nothing baby…..let's just go okay?” Patrick tried to pull me away. He knew what my smiling face and upbeat demeanor entailed. “Please…” He whispered. Even his whispers sounded like a glorious symphony to me. Making my smirk turn into a wide smile.

 

“No I wanna know just what's  _so_ funny? Hmmm.” I directed my question to the clerk. My eyes danced over his foul skin that I will soon be tearing open.

 

“Hey man it wasn't like that, he told me that he had a guy. So don't worry.” As he went back to work. How dare this disgusting thing try to blow me off. And even worse disrespect me. I was more than pissed at this point.

 

“ _Fiance._ ”

 

“What?”

 

“You said that  _my_ Patrick told you he had a man. When in fact he has a _fiance_  and you will address me as such!” I correct him as I walk behind the counter.

 

“B-brendon please let's go.” Patrick tried to call to my good nature, but it fell on deaf ears. I had to punish this disrespectful asshole who thought he could take my angel away from me.

 

“Hey what are you-” I punched the clerk hard in the jaw before he could finish talking. He fell to the floor. Patrick screamed as my fist repeatedly connected with his face. My ears heard the satisfying crunch of his bones under my knuckles. Blood started pouring to the top, blossoming the most amazing bruises one could ever wish to see. It was like it was all happening in a slow motion sequence. Like the ones with the beautiful opera music in the background. But then again I had the glorious voice of my Patrick’s crying to edge me on. Soon the cries died down when he saw my hands covered in the man's blood.

 

My precious flower stood in fear as I walked back around the counter. “Shh don't cry baby, I had to protect you and your honor.” I told him as I held him close.

 

“I didn't _need_ protecting. He was only joking with me, was that so bad Brendon?” Patrick cried as he pushed me away. “Why can't I just talk to people without you going ballistic!?” I couldn't stand it if my lovely butterfly hated me. So I had to remind him of the dangers I protect him from. I quickly snatched Patrick’s shades off his face. He of course flinched thinking I'd turn my anger on him, but I would never do that. I love him. I love him so much.

 

“Let me remind you, wasn’t  _he_ just joking with you last night?” I pointed to his black eye. Patrick tried to back away from me, but I cornered him into a wall. “He was all friendly with you until he drug you out to the alley and forced himself on you in my absence.” Just talking about the night prior made me wish I could kill that swine all over again. Patrick teared up again as he tried to shrink away from my words. I could tell that he wanted to block out the painful memory. And I hated seeing my beautiful angel like this. “But who came to save you?”

 

“Y-you did Brendon.” Patrick sniffled.

 

“Yes...I did. And do you know why I did that?” I smiled as I caressed his cheek.

 

“Y-you love me…” He answered but it sounded more of a question. He looked up into my eyes still so unsure of anything we have together.

 

“Yes Patrick, I love you more than this world itself. I will destroy anything…” I cupped his face as I stared him deep in his eyes. He had to see I was completely devoted to him. “I. Will. Destroy. This. Whole. World. Just. For. You….I will damn my soul just to protect your innocence.  _That_ is how much I love you Patrick.” Too bad he didn't know my soul was damned a long ago. But at least now I killed in the purity of my guardian angel.

 

“I love you too Brendon.” Patrick proclaimed with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was so overwhelmed with joy. I kissed him hard and he held me tight. No one was gonna stand between us. No one.

 

“Go open up the trunk for me okay?” I asked him once we broke for air. He quickly nodded and ran outside. Sure Patrick has seen me beat a man before and sometimes even the aftermath of when I'm done with them. But I never let him see me kill a man. I didn't want him to have nightmares of me doing such dastardly deeds. Then again he probably still suffered sadly. Yet I still believed that graceful creatures like him didn't deserve to have bad dreams.

 

While Patrick remained outside I used my concealed knife that I always carry on me to cut up the clerk. I only needed the head and his hands. So long as I kept the police from identifying the victim then there was no way to tie it back to me. Sure he was technically a stranger, but better safe than sorry.

 

After I took my little souvenirs and bagged them up, I made sure to clean out the register and destroyed any evidence of a surveillance tape. Better ensuring that we were never here. I then took my lighter to the clerk. A finishing touch to eliminate the rest of the evidence. I grabbed plenty of snacks as the flames started to grow.

 

I casually strolled out of the store, two big bags in hand. One went in the trunk and the other in the backseat. A smile on my face and a calm serenity over me. I always felt great after a killing. It was the second best feeling in my life. The first being with my Patrick.

 

“Is everything alright?” Patrick asked me as I drove us safely away. My eyes stuck in the rearview mirror. After the fire was high enough to reach the gasoline pumps, I was rewarded with a satisfying explosion. Patrick quickly whipped his head around to see what happened and he gasped at the huge fireball that once was the gas station.

 

“I'm doing just fine.” I replied happily as I held his hand tight. Patrick turned back around to look at me. Tears in his eyes wanting to fall. I then kissed the back of his hand. “We both are, right?” I arched an eyebrow at him.

 

Patrick then nodded, wiped his face and smiled slightly. He laid on my shoulder and I snuggled him close. This was the life. On the road with the love of my life. The closest thing to heaven I'll ever see.

                                      •  

We stopped at the nearest motel in the area. It wasn't much to look at, but we were only staying for one night. So it'll do. I always sent Patrick to get our rooms, he had such an innocent face. I sometimes envy that, but then again it's only natural for my angel to be so pure.

 

“Why don't you try and get some rest baby, we're gonna be up late tonight.” I tell Patrick as I unload our bags on the bed. He nods and goes to wash up in the bathroom. He knew what I meant so no explanations were needed. And no I didn't mean sex. Although I could always go for sex with my beauty, but on his terms and not mine.

 

After a short time we were both cleaned and cuddling in the bed.

 

“Hey Brendon.” Patrick spoke in the silent room. I was nearly asleep, but I always awoke to such a heavenly voice.

 

“Yeah baby?” I answered slightly groggily.

 

Patrick looked up at me from his spot against my chest. “D-did you mean it….w-what you said to that clerk back there...about me being your fiance? ” He asked with a deep blush. Again insecurity in his tone. I hated when he was like this, like nothing I did or said meant anything to change his mind. But I'd gladly spend the rest of our lives reminding him of how much I loved him. That's what you do when you're truly in love.

 

“Of course, I mean I know I haven't gotten you a ring yet, but I promise I will.” I replied to him as I looked down at him. That cute little blush of his was always too good to miss.

 

“W-well I'm not too worried about that, b-but would you mind ummm asking me...properly?” Patrick pouted because for some reason he was sure I'd refuse. Yet I could never object to his requests. It was like his being governed me completely. His words were my laws to follow.

 

So I instantly sat up, pulling him with me. I positioned him at the end of the bed. And me down on both knees, because one was not nearly enough to express my love for _my_ Patrick. I cleared my throat and held his hands. “Now I know I asked this before, but obviously a dirty old alley behind a shady bar at 3 in the morning isn't the proper place to ask such things.” I was nervous as I stared up at him. I knew he'd said yes before, but there was always a chance he could change his mind. “Well we've been together for two and a half years now. You've opened me up in the most wonderful way. I've given you all of me and I will continue to do so. I always will. So while I know a low down sinner such as myself has no reason asking an angel like yourself to stay with me, but I feel that you are my only salvation in this horrible world. And I will never fail to prove myself to you. So will you Patrick Martin Stump make me unbelievably happy and be my husband?” I was on the verge of tears at this point.

 

Patrick was already sobbing. “Why do you always call me that? Why do you think so highly of me?” He cried with a frown of his lovely face.

 

I cupped both of his cheeks. “That's simple, since you don't love yourself. I'll do enough loving for the both of us.” He smiled and kissed me passionately. I melted into the kiss before shortly pulling back. “Wait baby you didn't answer me.” I was a little worried why he answered my question with a question.

 

“Oh I'm sorry my mistake…” Patrick said as he tired to wipe his still damp face. “I'd love to become Mr. Urie. It'll be the greatest thing I do in my life.” He smiled as the blush came back. I was so overjoyed that I attacked him with even more kisses. We laughed and rolled around on the bed. “I love you Brendon. Always.” His delicate fingers danced over my cheeks.

 

“And I love you more. Always.” I smirked down at him. Our lips touched again, but it always felt like our first time each time. Patrick’s lips were one of the many drugs he used to make me so damn devoted to him. “Come on Mr. Urie, let's get some sleep.” I pulled him back to our earlier positions against the pillows.

 

“I don't mind if we do Mr. Urie.” Patrick smiled as he nuzzled into my chest. We soon fell asleep.

                                        •

It was now two in the morning and I was driving us to a random part in the desert. It's something we always did after I killed people. Patrick sat silently in the passenger seat. I knew he hated doing this as well as he hated being aware of all of my murders. Well almost, but a few secrets wouldn't hurt us. We're too happy for it to ever rear its ugly head. I smiled at the thought of Patrick with me forever. I still can't believe he said yes.

 

I still held that goofy smile while I dug a hole in the sand. Patrick of course remained in the car. Only the headlights illuminating my actions under the dark night sky. Not even the stars wanted to be witness to these evil deeds in real time.

 

I casually strolled to the trunk and pulled out the remaining torso of the wannabe pervert from the night prior. I had him wrapped in a plastic garbage bag. I opened it and threw in the head of the jerk from this afternoon. I usually mixed up the body parts of my victims to confuse the cops. But that was  _if_ they found all the places I dumped the parts. I was very careful of my dump sites. Never using the same place twice. See that's where I feel other murderers made their mistakes, becoming too emotional attached to one place and leaving all the evidence in one spot. Those amateurs.

 

Yes I know it's bad to be a self proclaimed serial killer, but it'll be even worst to deny the truth. Patrick kept his eyes down while I buried the body parts. He wanted to stand on the fact that he's “never seen” me dispose of a body. Silly yes, but it meant a lot to him that the less he knew the better my chances should I ever get caught. But I knew I wasn't gonna get caught, I was too clever. Plus with my guardian angel by my side, my luck was looking great in the coming future.

                                        •

We drove for hours. The sun had come up by now. Both of us were silent. Minds reeling from this morning’s uproar of events.

 

“Hey how's about we get hitched in my hometown? It'll be fun, plus make us official like you always wanted.” I suggested.

 

“R-really Brendon? You mean it honey?” Patrick sat up, wide eyed with a happy surprised expression on his face. Something that's rare, yet the most amazing sight to see in the world.

 

“Of course. You're my fiance now and why put it off when we love each other as much as we do? Now I know it won't be the big white wedding that you always wanted-”

 

Patrick jumped in my lap, kissing me hard. I quickly put on the brakes so I could focus completely on my wonderful husband to be. We made out heavily for a few minutes.

 

“I don't care about a big wedding. I never did. I see now that you're all I need. And as long as we get to be together for the rest of our lives then I will forever be over the moon.” Patrick proclaimed as he combed those dainty little fingers through my hair. “I know I don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate everything you do for us….for me.” He smiled at me.

 

“No need to thank me, your smile is thanks enough for me.” I leaned up to get another taste of those sweet lips of his.

 

We sat contently together in the car on a deserted road. The sun high above us in this hot afternoon.

 

“Is Las Vegas really as great as everyone says it is Brendon?” Patrick inquired after a while of silence.

 

“It's even better, cause just like you. It's to die for.” I winked at him and we both laughed. I drove with Patrick securely in my lap. I could hear those church bells already.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love happy endings. Don't you? 
> 
> Yeah I'm twisted, but that's nothing new.
> 
> Let my know how I'm doing or if I should even continue writing. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
